


The Ways Race Shows He Cares

by gaynewsies



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Albert DaSilva, bc I said so, jack race crutchie and medda are a family, new years eve party bc i said so, nonbinary mush meyers, theres a bunch of ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynewsies/pseuds/gaynewsies
Summary: Tonight might not be their night, but they'll always be each other's.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Ralbert - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Ways Race Shows He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> this is in loving memory of btbi  
> (i added a bunch of their ocs)  
> this is short have fun

The party was booming.

Medda was out for the night, feeling guilty as she left her kids alone on New Year’s. ( _ You have a date, ma! Go, have fun!  _ Race ushered her out the door, mischief pulling at his grin.) The second Medda was at the door, he was texting the group chat to  _ come over!!!!!!!! _

Obviously, Race jumped at the opportunity for a party.

(Jack, being the big brother he was, was down, of course. But Charlie, Race’s little sister, nervously hesitated. Race assured her that it’d be  _ fine _ . And, Charlie, sweet Charlie, believed him.)

As to be expected, it was a Kelly Family party, and there were more than just The Groupchat there. Shoe was sitting on the counter, goofily serenading a bright red Scribbles. (And Goldie was attempting to wrangle her down.) Bolts and Laces were competing to see Who Could Chug 3 Consecutive Cans Of Coke- Winner Has To Do The Other’s Homework For A Week. Jinx was egging them on, cheering behind Bolts’ ear, while Sweets watched, entertained, a sly grin that said ‘ _ you guys are dumb’ _ wrapped around a cherry lollipop. Rusty had his index finger pressed against his right ear, desperately trying to find a quiet spot in the house. Race only caught bits of what he was saying, but he got the impression that he was interrogating the triplets. ( _ Butter, no, don’t you dare- Flour, please stop him- _ was all Race heard before he whisked away.) Race smiled, a tinge of sympathy hitting him on behalf of Rusty, who took it upon himself to care for the triplets from afar. Shrugging it off, he side stepped between Atlas and Ashes with a polite, amused nod. They were deep into an argument with Pup and Rocket, who hardly noticed Race passing by. He didn’t even bother to try to listen in on what the conversation was about, emerging into the living room.

It was filled to the brim with his friends. He smiled, breathing in the heart of the party. Some vaguely familiar top 20’s song was blasting through Jack’s bluetooth speakers, and Race smiled, knowing Romeo was probably in charge of the music. Race was good, he was happy. Except, if he could  _ just find _ …

_ Albert.  _ Race breathed a sigh of relief. The crowds of dancing bodies split, and like a scene from a movie, Race’s eyes fell perfectly on Al. They were looking as uncomfortable as always, until a visible wave of relaxation ran through their body at the sight of their best friend. Race knew how much Albert didn’t like parties.

_ Hi.  _ Albert mouthed.

As Race’s line of sight slowly began to close again, his legs urged forward- to reach Albert, his Best Friend. He was so close, when one last person, one final obstacle, grabbed his hand and spun him around with a cheery holler. Irritation rose in his chest, because he just wanted to check on Albert; at least, until he caught a glimpse of Albert’s laughing face from his peripherals and noticed it was a glowing Sarah Jacobs who was grabbing his other hand, moving them together in a ridiculous dance that was completely offbeat to the music.

Race grinned. “Hey, Saz!” he planted a light kiss to the side of her head, a friendly gesture that was not uncommon between the loving friends. “Take it easy,” He moved his hands to her shoulders, steadying her with a teasing laugh. He took the opportunity to back away, passing her on to a nearby Katherine Plumber. Kath, completely off guard and now a blush pink, was pulled into Sarah’s dance.

Race walked backwards, holding onto his knowing eye contact with Kath. He spun around once he’d made it out of the crowd, coming face to face with Albert DaSilva.

Race couldn’t help the grin that danced across his face, illuminated by moving blue LEDs. Albert was standing just a foot away, catching the last of the red light as the different colors crossed paths.

Race stepped forward, and they were bathed in purple.

“How’s the party, Tonio?”

The pair found their places at each other’s sides. Almost in unison, they slid down the wall together, watching the party from a whole new perspective. Albert pulled their knees close to their chest, and Race spread his legs out, hitting the toes of his Vans together in time with the song.

“‘S okay. How are you, though? I wanted to check on you but I… couldn’t find ya.” Race was picking at a loose string from the seam of his sweatpants. A vague smile formed as he replayed all the different scenes.

Albert took this time to look at him. His white hoodie was now reflecting the bright green, and a few curls, now more brown than blond, fell down his forehead. Race cared.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a ‘lil overwhelming, but it’s fun.”

Race nodded at that, because he just understood. “Did you see Bolts…”

“...and Laces?” Albert finished for him. The light was pink, now, bringing out the freckles on their face. They’d dyed their hair black, cheap dye from a box, and they ran their hands through it a couple times. “Yeah, I did.” They chuckled, their eyes wandering around the room instead of making eye contact.

Race nodded, and their conversation slowed to a stop. In no way was it uncomfortable- in fact, Albert loved their silences. The best friends didn’t need to be talking to enjoy each other’s company.

Race felt a weight in his hoodie pocket. He perked up, remembering, handing an almost-cold water bottle to Albert wordlessly.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, sides pressed against each other. Sometimes they’d take shots at the way people were dancing, or ridicule the song that was playing. One time, Albert pointed at Sarah.

“She wants to kiss Kath at midnight.” Albert says.

“Really?” Race wasn’t surprised about Sarah’s feelings. (In fact, he already knew.) He was just.. surprised about Sarah acting on it  _ tonight _ . “‘D she tell ya’?”

“Yeah.” They paused. “Well, no. I think she only told Davey, but somehow the word got out to Jojo. And.. you know Jojo. I think everybody knows now.”

Race laughed, gentle and quiet, a moment between them. “Yeah, Jojo.”

Albert was acutely aware of Race’s gaze on their profile. Out of curiosity, they turned to look at him. The emotion of his face was unreadable, but he covered it up with an awkward cough. His face steadied for a moment, thoughts flashing behind his eyelids. Suddenly, he shot up, and Albert was at eye-level with the holes in the knees of his Nike joggers.

Race’s stuck out his hand. He was yellow. “Dance with me.”

“Really?” Al deadpanned. Actually, he was trying to swallow back their heart that felt to be climbing up their throat.

“Yeah. It’s almost midnight, just c’mon.”

Albert groaned, lazily letting themselves be pulled up by Race. He rolled his eyes, guiding Albert to the dance floor nonetheless, leaving the water bottle behind. The crowd of people seemed to move as one, one person, one mind, dancing to the music.

Race was grinning, swaying side to side as if to rev up, slowly climbing to the peak of his crazy dancing that Albert knew too well. Albert laughed, whole-hearted and pure, soaking in the colored light and the thumping bass.

Race was jumping now, like he was trying to take down the house, hair and eyes moving wildly. Every part of his body, every limb, was highlighted in a different color. Albert slowed down, taking it in. They’d never get to relive this exact moment, this epitome of youth and happiness and care-free exhilaration. Albert had this realization on the dance floor, with a glowing Race yelling the lyrics to the song at the top of his lungs, pouring with the type of bliss that belonged solely to  _ him _ in times like these. The type of joy that filled Albert’s heart.

Race grabbed Albert’s hands, and together, they danced.

More songs played, with more wild dancing and screaming lyrics and bottles of bubbles being passed around, courtesy of Jojo De La Guerra. Mush and Blink had been falling over each other to get on the coffee table, playfully wrestling with wide grins. Mush successfully shoved their girlfriend away, planting themself on the table and blowing a celebratory cloud of bubbles over the party goers with a proud  _ HA! _ Blink looked up at them, flipping them off. Race chuckled, and Albert tried to catch some bubbles on their tongue.

Albert lost track of time, but soon enough, the music quieted down. It was still loud enough to reverberate in their ears, but they could finally hear their own thoughts. They took in quick, shallow breaths, and their face was tired and sweaty, and their knees felt like jelly. Still, though, their eyes sparkled with a kind of excitement that didn’t pass by often.

Race knew what was happening. Spot Conlon’s voice exploded from the kitchen.

“ONE MINUTE ‘TIL MIDNIGHT!”

The uproar of cheers filled Race’s chest. The pulse of the hollering replaced his heartbeat, and he breathed in the party.

The people around him were buzzing. Some were desperately searching for their partners, and others held onto theirs tight. Race could distinguish the new couples from the old ones by the way they looked at each other- either nervously fiddling with something, or already lip-locked.

Race’s gaze wandered to Albert, who was already looking at him.

“FIVE!”

Race swallowed. Albert was pretty under the red light. (They were thankful it covered up the blush that swam around the apples of their cheeks and the tip of their ears.)

“FOUR!”

Albert would never forget this moment, the way Race stood, holding his hands in front of him like he didn’t know what to do with them, and rocking on the balls on his feet. Albert would never forget the way the blue light made his eyes pop, or the way he nervously took his bottom lip between his teeth.

“THREE!”

Was Albert leaning closer? Race couldn’t tell.

“TWO!”

Over Race’s shoulder, Albert saw Katherine take Sarah’s hand.

“ONE!”

And Race… didn’t kiss Albert. But it was okay, because Albert took both of Race’s shoulders and pulled him into the tightest hug he’d ever been given. Race was smiling, and he could feel Albert smiling, too.

Albert’s voice, an intimate whisper, danced around his ears. “ _ Happy New Year, Tonio.” _

At the same time, the booming crowd yelled the same thing, their joyful applause being heard down the street.

The only one that mattered to Race was Albert’s, though.

“ _ Yeah.”  _ Race whispered back. “ _ Happy New Year.” _

The two took a seat on the porch stairs. They watched, amused, as a steady stream of people left the house over the span of the next hour. All except for Romeo and Specs, who’d crashed Race’s room, and Sniper and Smalls, who were passed out on their couch. Albert shivered.

“Tonight was good.” They said, eyes to the sky. It was a full moon.  _ Maybe that means something _ .

“Yeah, it was.” Race agreed, his voice quiet and his energy drained. He pulled off his hoodie and laid it on Albert’s lap. Albert looked at the hoodie, then at Race, and slipped it on. It was a small gesture of kindness, but Race was all about small gestures of kindness.

“We should probably help pick up,” Albert trailed off, looking at the dozen or so discarded plastic cups on the patio with disdain. They were already standing up, preparing to clean up the majority of the mess made, because it was Albert, and they didn’t want anybody else to have to do it.

Race followed suit. He made his way to the other end, sweeping up some confetti with his shoe. He left the messy pile there, not really caring as much as Albert.

Albert. They set down a stack of dirty cups with a disgusted look on their face. Race smiled, pausing.

“Hey, Al?”

Albert looked over his shoulder at Race for only a moment before continuing with his task- pulling a football out of the roof gutters.(To no avail- his fingertips barely grazed the ball, even on his tiptoes.) He cursed Mush with a sigh before shaking his head and giving up. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Thank you.”

Albert turned around fully now, cocking his head. “For what?”

“Just.. bein’ my friend. Happy New Year.” Race looked back down to the ground, feeling the tiniest bit of ridiculous. Embarrassment colored his face red. Deep down, he knew what he really wanted to say.

“Hey, Tonio?”

“Yeah?” But not tonight.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDD  
> my twitter is @gaynewsies and my tumblr is @binewsies i hate tumblr but follow me there anyway  
> stay safe <3 mwah


End file.
